Progreso emocional
by stellarlies
Summary: El desarrollo de los sentimientos de Kageyama hacia Hinata. Kagehina.


Maratoneé Haikyuu! hace unas semanas y desde el primer capítulo quería hacer un fanfic de ellos. Esto fue lo que salió.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Haikyuu! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este trabajo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. Si Haikyuu! me perteneciera, el Kagehina sería canon.

* * *

-.-

 **Progreso emocional**

-.-

A Kageyama le agradaba Hinata.

No era tan difícil de ver, o incluso de admitir, para el deportista. Hinata era una persona carismática y afable que no era tan difícil de tratar una vez que le cogías el truco. A sabiendas del nexo que los unía en el campo de voleibol, agradarse mutuamente era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Kageyama pensaba que de todas maneras, no agradarle el chico sería una tortura, considerando que lo veía a toda hora del día. Estaban en la misma clase, en el mismo equipo, obviamente tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

No creía que la enemistad de los dos hubiera sido tan fuerte de cualquier manera. Y no, no lo había sido, porque lo primero que pensó Kageyama al ver a ese chico tratando de defender a su equipo al salir del baño fue: "este chico tiene agallas" y Kageyama siempre ha pensado que las personas con espina, las personas con sueños y metas son de las que hay que admirar.

Claro, este breve concepto de Hinata fue destruido por su misma charlatanería barata y su pésima actuación en la cancha. Para renacer al ver sus habilidades, porque Tobio admiraba un buen talento… tanto cómo le desagradaba ver uno desperdiciado, como el de ese chico. Así que la final del día no tenía en claro cual era su opinión acerca de ese desconocido boca suelta con el que se había enfrentado.

Fue una gran derrota para ellos, y merecido; su equipo seguía sin hacerle caso, y aunque le molestaba, no importaba porque seguía pensando en el muchacho de cabellos naranjas con una gran habilidad y un pobre entrenamiento, quién había decidido hacerlo su rival. Quizás podía volver a tener una buena imagen de él.

Excepto que sí importaba el hecho de que su equipo no le hubiera hecho caso, eso ocasionó su puesta en la banca. ¿Tan mal armador era? ¿Tan insensible e individualista? Solo quería que le hicieran caso para poder anotar un punto.

Pero entonces, eso pasó. Se inscribió en Karasuno, _sorpresa_ , el mismo lugar donde estudiaría junto a ese chico de cabello alborotado, que quería ser una estrella a pesar de su estatura y quería vencerle a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo. Kageyama también deseaba vencerlo, porque era un buen desafío ¿Qué clase de hombre rechaza uno de estos?

Nunca se imaginó que iba a ser justamente él, quien pudiera alcanzar todas sus levantadas, con quien tuviera una sincronización perfecta, con quien al fin lograra sacar su mayor potencial. Supuso que desde ese momento algo cambió en sí y la manera en la que veía al enano, aunque Hinata y su charlatanería le siguieran molestando.

A Kageyama le gustaba Hinata.

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona, te das cuenta de cosas. No tan importantes, aunque a veces sí, pero esas no son las que asustas. Saber que a una persona le asustan los perros porque de niño fue atacado por uno es algo importante, pero al fin y al cabo, es algo trascendental en la vida de una persona, pero esas cosas son de las que generalmente las personas te relatan como una confidencia.

Saber cómo y con cuales palabras detener un ataque de pánico, saber que una persona está decaída por la simple manera en la que se acomoda su postura, o en la que su sonrisa luce un tanto forzada, asusta un poco. No asusta porque sea mucha información, o por la manera en la que lo descubriste, que es, al fin y al cabo, mirando a esa persona detenidamente.

El problema yacía allí, tienes que mirar muy atentamente a esa persona para conseguir estos pequeños detalles. Observarla a fondo. Escucharle. Una clase de sutileza que Kageyama pensaba que no poseía, y sin embargo, podía decir a veinte metros de distancia si Hinata estaba teniendo un buen o un mal día. También sabía cuales palabras, tan despreocupadas, relacionadas con el vóley y difusas, animarían a Hinata mientras podía fingir que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, _no_ , él en serio quería correr toda esa cantidad de kilómetros al lado de Hinata, _claro_. Y lo peor del caso es que sí le gustaba pasar ese tiempo con Hinata.

Quizás era algo natural por pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Kageyama pensaba que, quizás, era cuestión de tiempo que se le pasará. Tenía que estar unido a Hinata, eso valía su movimiento especial, solo tenía que dejar que el tiempo fluyera y todo estaría bien.

Kageyama estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Le parecía obvio. Habían perdido contra Aoba Josai. Fue horrible, fue un partido exhaustivo. También revelador. Kageyama sabía que este era su nuevo inicio, que el realmente podría ser un rey decente, _error_ , un compañero digno para su equipo, y solo necesitaba mejorar, mejorar, mejorar. Pero cuando no se pudo mantener más esa falsa calma deportiva, solo le quedaba los hombros, aunque metafóricos, de Hinata, para llorar.

Pero llorar no hubiera servido, al menos no para lo que ellos sentían. Rabia. Impotencia. Nunca pensó que dejarse llevar por la ira y rabia y gritar como un poseso como si no hubiera mañana pudiera ser tan liberador, sobre todo si era con él. _Porque era con él_.

Y cuando el cansancio se apoderó de sus cuerpos, porque el peso emocional cansa tanto o más que el físico, Kageyama podía pensar, dentro de todas las cosas, que de verdad le gustaba ese chico. No físicamente, aunque ese factor estaba, pero no estaba pensando en eso en ese momento. Hinata era pasión y lucha, amabilidad y compañerismo reencarnados, y Kageyama sentía que si tan solo pudiera tocarlo un poo, si lo pudiera tener junto a él, todo estaría bien.

Todo podría estar bien. En un futuro, quizás Kageyama se atreva a admitir otro sentimiento más profundo hacia él. Quizás, algún día, pueda decirle a Hinata como se siente cuando está junto a él, aunque estén juntos todo el tiempo.

-.-

* * *

N/a: Unas... ¿800? Palabras de nada. Era un shot experimental, aunque me agradó hacerlo.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
